Cutting tools, such as fine boring heads, commonly rely on adjustment mechanisms which utilize movement of a threaded element. Such movement involves both translation and rotation. More particularly, the precision of the rotation movement of the thread is directly related to the precision of the translation of the cutting element or elements in the cutting head. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,217 discloses an adjustment device having an adjustment screw which interacts with a wedge in an arrangement for adjusting a cutting tool. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,969, discloses an arrangement which utilizes a threaded adjustment sleeve in an arrangement for adjusting a cutting tool. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,697,187; 8,602,695 and 8,985,916 as well as U.S. Publication No. 2007/0084320 A1 provide further examples of adjustment mechanisms for cutting tools which utilize various threaded arrangements. While such publications provide various adjustment mechanisms for cutting tools, such publications do not provide solutions for achieving accurate rotation of the threaded members therein for use in applications where high levels of precision are required.